


Broken Threads

by TheCarrot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Backstory, Day 4: The Jacket™, Karé Kun - Freeform, M/M, Mentions Muran, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, iolo arana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: If Jackets could talk, Poe wonders what this old, beat up, brown one would say. Would it curse him out for his rough treatment of it over the years? Would it tell him stories of previous owners Poe’s never met?Would it tell him every little detail of what happened on that force forsaken death ball of a planet that has left Finn laying so still on the medical gurney next to him?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: FinnPoe Week 2020





	Broken Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Popped my shoulder out of it's socket again the other day while I was playing with my niece on a jungle gym so my writing is down to one hand...
> 
> Never go up against a 6year old on the monkey bars... just don't.

If Jackets could talk, Poe wonders what this old, beat up, brown one would say. Would it curse him out for his rough treatment of it over the years? Would it tell him stories of previous owners Poe’s never met?

Would it tell him every little detail of what happened on that force forsaken death ball of a planet that has left Finn laying so still on the medical gurney for weeks?

Poe snorts at the very idea. He remembers the day he bought had bought the damn thing though. On one of those overcrowded pop-up markets on Oths’keria, hundreds and hundreds of vendors selling food, weapons, ship parts, everything you could imagine and then some things that you couldn’t. And on a rare day off from the New Republic Navy, Poe had dragged Karé, Iolo and Muran out with him to shop.

The real kicker was that he hadn’t meant to buy it, was saving his credits for a new part for BB-8, but it was a nice jacket and there wasn’t anything stopping him from just trying it on. It had fit perfectly, which still surprises him, he had after all inherited the Dameron shoulders from his father and that usually meant buying shirts a size up in order to get them over said cursed shoulders. In his glee Poe had turned to Muran, to show him, and ash from the man’s cigarra had fallen onto the sleeve and- well, the way the Monteil had come after them it was like Poe had torn the jacket in half.

So he had gone back to base with a new leather jacket and no part for BB-8. Karé laughs at his sulking face, ruffles his hair and says it looks good on him, Iolo nodding along with her, his mouth too full of a weird meat-on-a-stick to say anything and Muran just hooks his pinky through the small hole, uses it to pull Poe in to press a kiss to his cheek and snicker at him. 

It’s Poe though, five months later in his X-wing heading towards the middle of nowhere, rubbing over that same burn mark with shaky fingers as it hits him that Muran is gone. That the First Order is not just a small threat anymore. That the Republic is not going to listen to them, that he an BB-8 are on the lamb, rogues, deserters…no matter what kind of under-the-table sanctioned operation General Organa (THEE GENERAL ORGANA, his mind screams) is leading.

Most of his meagre belonging get sent home to his father when he runs away to join the Resistance but BB-8 and Karé and Iolo all come with him; and oddly, so too does the jacket.

The jacket saves his skin in a dive bar on some backwater planet in the Western Regions, deflecting the knife of a First Order assassin just enough that it’s more of a glancing scrap to his shoulder than digging into anything important. Like his heart.

Keeps him from freezing to death on Alzoc III when his and Snap’s transport goes down and there’s only one thermal coat in the hold.

Saves his back as he tumbles down a rocky slope after losing his footing trying to get away from a group of stormtroopers on Ord Mantell.

But It’s not until that fateful escape from a Star Destroyer over Jakku that Poe really curses his old teammate, more specifically Muran’s stupid smoking habit, and that jacket. Because if it hadn’t of been for his stupid jacket, Poe is sure his and Finn’s paths wouldn’t have been separated on that hunk of junk planet. 

Poe gets Finn’s seat ejected from the TIE as they go down, goes to do the same for his own but three different warning signals flash over one another and Poe whips around to see his leather jacket he had shed on entering the fighter, caught up in the ejector mechanism. And by the time Poe gets it free, tosses it to the floor at his feet with a curse, Poe only has one option of escape that’s just as likely to kill him as the crash. 

He jumps.

Poe wakes up in the sand of Jakku with no jacket, no ship and no Finn.

-

So Poe’s fully prepared to say good riddance to the stupid jacket, mourns the loss of the young man who had saved him until the General tells him that there happens to be a young man tagging along with a girl and his droid... and there’s no way Poe knows for sure. 

But he has a feeling. 

A feeling that is proven correct when he goes barreling across the tarmac to throw his arms around Finn’s shoulders and poe buries his face into the jacket, just for a spilt second, and Poe’s so glad that it’s already starting to smell like the ex-stormtrooper.

—

Later Doctor Kalonia finds Poe sitting outside the Medical Bay, curled up on the floor, head bent low and hands clasped behind his neck. “Headache?” She asks him abruptly, ready to descend on her worst patient at even the slightest hint that he’d let her close.

Poe shoots to his feet, eyes snapping open as he turns to face the doctor. “How is he?” He demands instead.

The woman crosses her arms and that’s when Poe notices that she’s got his- Finn’s jacket, in her hand. Kalonia holds it up when she sees him looking at it and she can only shake her head at their reckless Commander. “He’ll be fine,” She says and Poe feels his knees go weak at the news. Can’t wait to tell Rey once she’s done with the General. “Once the bacta has a chance to work your new friend should heal up without any problem.” 

Poe sits back down then, all the fear and relief warring inside of him is making his already sore head spin. But then Kalonia is throwing the jacket at him and Poe catches it without thinking.

“You have that to thank for your friends good fortune Dameron.” The doctor shakes her head in exasperation when Poe looks up at her in confusion. “I can’t say I've encountered any lightsaber wounds before, but even I can tell that jacket of yours absorbed a lot of the damage.” 

Strong fingers clutch at the tattered remains of supple leather, the jacket now nothing more than water damage and blackened burnt edges. Poe rubs one of those edges now, pictures Finn’s smile when Poe told him to keep it, wonders if Finn would smile like that again if Poe were to give it back to him fixed.

Poe makes his way to Finn’s bedside and thinks its almost funny. He had never meant to buy this jacket, never meant for a lot things really, but Poe wonders how it’s possible to hate something so much and love it for all it’s done at the same time. He never would have counted on a spilt second action forcing him into buying a jacket to turn around and almost kill him. Could never have imagined it turning even more around and saving Finn. 

But then again, isn’t his life built on spilt second decisions, Poe muses.

He drapes the jacket, as broken as it is over one of Finns still shoulders before collapsing in one of the hardback chairs next to Finns bed. Poe reaches out to take the hand of the man who saved him and the pilot lets his head fall to rest on the part of the jacket that’s spread out on the bed. 

It smells like Finn even more now, like something warm and comfortable and safe underneath the ash and the wet.

Poe brushes his thumb over the back of Finns hand and thinks of how much it truly does suits him.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and done on a painkiller... my bad.


End file.
